Chaotic Hybrid
by BelieveInKi1214
Summary: Jay didn't understand it, she always was like this, she was born like this; so why were the Shadowhunters frowning at her all the time? It's not like she made herself. Their prejudices never ceased to amaze her. Magnus/OC/Alec pairing. Third POV. Author's Note Chapter is Deleted. :)
1. Prologue

**AN: Disclaimer, I don't own **_**The Mortal Instruments**_**, Cassandra Clare does. Her characters are just pawns in my master plan of world domination. **grins evilly****

**Also, This takes place in City of Bones, but nothing too specific, just around the time that Clary was introduced to the great food of Taki's by the great Jace. (: _some_ canon pairings, but the story plot has been changed to what I came up with. (: **

**Warning: This is my first MI fanfic, cut some slack please? Thanks. **

**Oh, and I don't have the book with me, so I don't know exactly what happened during the Taki's scene, but I know some of it. So It isn't going to be the same. [Mainly because I'm changing it… but yea… lol.] So don't be surprised if it isn't following the book.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Clary and Jace were sitting peacefully in the downworlder restaurant while looking over their menu's. Jace had pointed out what food was best for Clary to order to have her appetite satiated. And they had received their food a couple of minutes ago. It was exactly as Jace had described it. The food was incredible! Clary smiled at her dish a lot, and Jace too, not that he noticed.

Right now they were eating peacefully with small talk and having conversations on what kinds of downworlders come to the restaurant and how many Jace could name, fight, and kill. They almost ran out of subjects to talk about before Clary came up with something completely random.

"So… what's a faerie?" Clary asked, conversationally.

They were getting in deep with the conversation when the shaded glass doors to the small nondescript place flew open, and a girl walked in.

The girl was about 5'7", and had waist-length straight black and silver hair, while her eyes were icy blue cat's eyes, with the black slit pupil and all. She wore a black vest over a plain white button up blazer, and a gray mini skirt that reached mid-thigh with black leather heeled boots. She wasn't even wearing much make-up from what Clary could tell, besides eyeliner. Oddly enough, she looked like a model, if no one looked at her eyes. She was petite, but curvaceous. Small, but looking to be in her late teens.

This girl made Clary instantly feel self-conscious and have the urge to check herself to make sure that she looks alright. The only other time she had this urge was when she saw Isabelle…

She frowned, then looked to see if Jace had caught eye of the girl too.

And much to her relief, he didn't pay the girl any attention, until she spoke that is.

"Kaelie," the girl's voice was melodic, but it had a small hum in it as she spoke, like it was unintentional, but natural. She sounded like she was singing to Clary though. "You'd never believe what I just heard!"

The faerie at the counter turned around with a semi-emotionless face as she faced the newcomer. She didn't even have a real smile on her face. She was just curious. "What is it, Jay?" she asked.

The girl called, 'Jay' rolled her blue cat's eyes, and smiled at her emotionless friend. "That there is going to be a big party at you know who's!" she winked.

The girl did exactly as the faerie expected, she squealed a bit. But the faerie seemed oddly unaffected as she sighed. "Really?"

"Yep." the girl nodded her head enthusiastically. "And, since I know that you aren't going to the party, I'm going to pick you up someone." but then she got a serious look on her face as her emotions swiftly changed from one's who was excited to one who was about to deliver dreading news.

"But, there is a real reason why I'm here." she said lowly. "I want you to be careful of…" she dropped her voice so that Clary and Jace couldn't hear her anymore but they heard enough. "Valentine Morgenstern…"

Kaelie's emotion hardly changed except for a small widening of her eyes, in surprise. But she didn't answer. She didn't know that the rumors were true. And if Jay was telling her that they were, then that means that they are. If she was any more emotional, she would have frowned.

"So, like I was saying, I'm going to pick you up someone tonight." Jay said as if continuing from that subject of conversation.

Jace was looking at the girl hard. He didn't hear what she said, but he had a feeling of what it was. That and the fact that the girl looked mundane, besides her cat's eyes. And the long gray angel's wings that flickered in and out of view each time the girl moved. He didn't know what kind of downworlder the girl is, but he knows to watch out for her. Especially when she looks so mundane, almost like a warlock, or a vampire….

Clary was watching the girl, too, while moving her gaze back and forth between her and Jace. She wondered why Jace was paying so much attention to the girl. But then, she thought a guy like Jace would probably want to be with someone who looks like a model naturally. She also thought back on to the wings that kept flickering out of her view. '_Just what is she?_' Clary wondered.


	2. Ch 1 That Girl

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you publicly recognize that may be seen on Television, Movies, or Books, etc. **

**No Copyright Infringement intended. © **

**This story belongs to yours truly, Moi, BelieveInKi1214, All Rights Reserved. ® **

**I'd like to thank my first reviewer: ****fashionnightmare****, for inspiring me to write this, and for reviewing my story first. Thank you! (: **

**The timeline for this story is 2011. ;) **

**And I think I might make Alec bi. Haha.  
>I always see someone making a straight character gay, so don't give me hell about making a gay person bisexual. <strong>

**[I love Malec; but it's too common. So is Clace.]  
>Besides; try something new, right? Unfortunately, the pairing for Jay is Undecided. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: That girl… <strong>

The background was loud; everything about the place was loud, the music, the strobe lights, _and_ the creatures that were moving around. It was difficult for anyone in the building to even hear their selves think. There were so many people in the tiny flat that sometimes it made people wonder how the owner of the place could even fit so many people, and if he knew all of the people there. That is the reason that you don't go to parties whenever you want to think. You go to parties to dance and drown away your problems, oh; and to have fun.

Jay was taking a drink of some blue thick liquid that the fountain at the bar had provided for her; some drink mix called Blue Blood. Its substance was milky, and had a silk feel to it, while it tasted of wild cherries and milk chocolate. She knew the after effects of drinking this drink. It was like aphrodisiac. Except, the affects were always different on her, these kinds of drinks made her feel drunk—which was her goal for tonight.

There were only so many reasons why she wanted to be intoxicated at that moment. One of the reasons being her ex, Maverick—who was a vampire—left her for a guy—who was also a vampire—at this wonderful party. So, in a way she was drinking to get rid of the blow to her ego; or at least to hide it from anyone else's view so that she can get back on her feet again without any harm.

What was a good thing about this break-up was that she wasn't broken hearted over it, because she never let herself get too attached to the boy. She's learned her lesson centuries ago. But, even though she'd learned her lesson, for some reason with every other boy she would date she'd never heed her own warning. And being attached to so many boys almost made her go cold turkey on boys… But it's a good thing only her pride was hurt in this particular breakup. She could use a heart mending boyfriend right now.

Jay was so lost in her own thoughts that she almost didn't even notice one of the warlocks walk her way to sit on a bar stool beside her. But, she noticed him of course.

He wasn't bad looking. But he sure would lose if she started comparing him to all of her other boyfriends. There's another thing, she always compares them. . .if only she'd learn not to. . .

The guy was at least 6'6" with pale skin; he had maroon-tinted bronze hair with lavender eyes that made Jay wonder if they were natural. Even though he looked mundane she could practically feel power rolling off of him. He was very attractive, and if she wasn't feeling blue she'd probably had hit on him like she usually does whenever she sees someone she wants.

As for his attire, he was wearing loose-fitting dark washed jeans that looked expensive, a pale blue blazer with a navy blue undershirt and D&G aviator glasses that were folded and hung out of his blazer's pocket with nice white Nike tennis shoes. And beyond all the clothing, she could probably detect a bit of muscle, but not much… he's a warlock; what would he need to work out for?

All in all, he was dressed oddly for a warlock. Actually, he was dressed oddly for a downworlder period. But that didn't stop Jay from looking him over before looking over herself.

'_Yep; black miniskirt, silver chains, combat boots, and black and white Lady Gaga shirt._' she thought while eyeing her clothes skeptically. '_But, I still look great. No matter how much of a lazy dresser I am…' _ she thought back to her pinned curls that she had set her hair in earlier that made her hair look like one of those elegant warring princesses from the time in which she was born, especially with the low use of makeup that she had on. All she wore was eyeliner and eye shadow in a way that made her eyes 'pop' as one her favorite beauticians had told her… they also told her not to wear foundation. Which she didn't ever… she didn't need it.

She thought the style was adorable, and she wanted her hair like this. So her hair was in one long pony tail, while her bangs were straight her sides were curled in spirals; much like her ponytail it's self. And a few stray curls in the front were pinned to make a decent-sized bump at the front of her hair. She looked like a princess… if only she were wearing her favorite 17th century tiara; she herself would think she was royalty…

"Excuse me, miss?" the warlock said, speaking to her.

Jay lifted her head, stopping mid glance-over, and looked the boy in his beautifully colored eyes. She was having trouble thinking now… '_Damn Blue Blood…_' "Yes?"

"What's your name?" he asked hesitantly, before glancing behind her, where there were a few downworlders dancing in need of lessons in taking the dance floor. They were probably Drevak demons; they couldn't move to save their lives.

'_So soon?' _Jay thought with surprise."Eh, it's Jay, yours?" she said with a small slur and a drunken smile.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the party, Alec was left alone for some time after his group had split up. He wasn't really sure why he was here; other than the fact that Jace was here. He didn't really care for the redheaded 'Clary' that attached herself to Jace. He hated her, actually. She kept acting like she knew everything, and she was being unjustly bossy for someone who hadn't even heard of the Shadowhunter world. All in that one thought, his hate for her risen even higher than before, but right now he's at a party. He might as well get situated until they find what they need. He can hate her some more later. There always seemed to be a reason to hate her creeping up on him at random moments… like this one.<p>

He looked around the party and saw nothing of interest over and over again, until he spotted a drink bar where he had seen glimpses of Simon and Isabelle. He wanted to know what they were up to, but decided to let it slide as he walked over there for a drink to satiate his spontaneous thirst that he didn't even know he had. But, he made sure to avoid the faerie drinks. Only hell would be the results of drinking one of those. There is no telling what would go wrong after he drank it; he would probably grow a tail or talons or something.

When he stood near a bar stool he heard a soft feminine melodic voice talking to one of the downworlders that were on the other side of her. She sounded a bit drunk, if her slurred voice was anything to go by. "Eh, it's Jay, yours?"

"Seymour." The person she was talking to replied.

Alec was about to continued to get his drink, but something in him wanted to hear the rest of that conversation. He didn't know why but the girl's voice was enticing. He turned in his seat so that he got a full glimpse of the girl and was surprised to find a semi-pretty girl with blue cats eyes and set of gray wings that flickered in and out of view. Well, she was pretty enough that if Alec wasn't in love with Jace he'd probably flirt around with the girl like Jace usually did with other girls everywhere. But alas, he is in love with Jace, so the girl's beauty was irrelevant; but her species was too intriguing to pass up.

"So, Jay…" the guy continued, that's what he was; a guy. A pretty nice looking guy too. Not that Alec was paying any attention to the guy, he was eyeing 'Jay' with a hard stare. "Would you like to come with me outside?"

"Mm; no, I'd rather not." she spoke firmly with small traces of unclear words. But she was still understandable. "Let's stay in here… Please? My dink is getting warm." she smiled at the boy.

Alec's eyes started to burn as the girl's wings flapped sporadically after she had spoken. It was an odd reaction, even though he felt like looking away, he couldn't. It was like her wings helped to enrapture anyone who stares at her too long… Or maybe it was some kind of spell, or glamour of some kind? Either way, her species was…different. A change... She looked way better than most of the faeries he'd seen; that was for sure.

* * *

><p>Jay knew what the boy was trying to do; but she didn't want to. Seymour was very cute… but she was very wary of warlocks. They tend to spaz around in their relationships, they're too fickle and they don't stick with any <em>one<em> person. The very few warlocks that she knew that stuck with her when they were actually dating were very rare to find. But, one of the warlocks that stuck with her was Magnus… but they ended that pretty early; they only lasted twenty years.

That was pretty short for her and Magnus of course, since he's older than her.

Even if this guy was seriously adorable, she couldn't bare if she was cheated on again. And here this guy is, already trying to get her to come home with him! Unbelievable!

"So, would you like to dance?" Seymour asked her shyly.

"No, I'd probably trip over my own feet." she fake smiled; not that he could tell the difference.

Seymour sighed before he turned back to her again and this time he spoke with a small hint of desperation and hope. "You're a really, really, beautiful girl; and I'd love to talk to you some more, but I have to go somewhere do you think that I could get your number?"

Jay thought for a minute, before taking his hand and pulling out her peach lipstick and writing it on the back of his hand. "There you go." She smiled, then she pulled out her sidekick and handed it to the boy so that he could put his number in.

As soon as she handed him her phone she felt a shock of electricity travel through her hand and she frowned.

This warlock was up to something. That much she could tell even without her powers. That; and he was taking a time longer than what's needed with her cell phone. How long does it take to put a number in someone's cell? Not that long if you lived in the now.

Jay narrowed her eyes at the boy as he handed her phone back.

"I'll talk to you later, belle." He winked at her and left.

"What the hell is going on?" Jay muttered while taking another sip of her Blue Blood drink mix. She didn't know but that shock feeling wasn't a natural one.

She had an odd twisty feeling in her gut that she just wanted to ignore right now, and thankful to her drink, she was happy that she could ignore it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And FIN! <strong>

**So, Alec thinks Jay is pretty, Jay used to date Magnus some time ago; that pretty much sums up the chapter! **

**Review? **


	3. Ch 2 Trouble Already?

**AU [Alternate Universe]**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Trouble Already?<strong>

Alec kept looking toward the girl. He didn't know what it was, but something about that warlock that had just past through made him suspicious. The girl had seemed upset about him too, though. So that wasn't a total issue there. At least the girl was wary and Alec wasn't going to do all of the snooping...

As he was turning his gaze back to the fountain that was providing the drinks, he was suddenly stopped by the feminine voice that had drawn him to eavesdrop in the first place. It was the soft, melodic, and slurred voice that caught him.

"Is there something you want, Shadow-hunter?" she didn't sound repulsed, angry, or in any way offended by the way she spoke, just curious; as if she hadn't seen a Shadowhunter before. So Alec turned to meet her strong gaze and was shocked by what he saw.

The better view of her blue Cat's eyes was one thing… but it having held the depth and sureness of a wise being was another. She looked like she could have been a citizen of earth since the dawn of time with the eyes that she had; well it looked like she's seen the dawn of time; although, she only looked to be seventeen. But the intensity of her gaze almost burned him as he openly gaped at her.

"No," he muttered.

"So you mean to say, that a Shadowhunter, as gorgeous as you are; decided to drop by a downworlder party just for the hell of it?" she asked as dubiously as she could without mixing the words together, it actually proved to be pretty difficult for her... poor girl.

Alec tensed and scowled though, remembering what she'd just said. It reminded him; he didn't even want to be here. It was all Clary's fault he was here; because if she didn't want to come here, then Jace wouldn't have come. It was a simple fact; the one lone fact that he doesn't like to think about to himself when he has free time. It made him realize that he wasn't ever going to have Jace to himself…

Jay didn't miss a beat of the emotions that was exuded from the boy in front of her, either. His being just practically screamed that he didn't want to be here. So, she decided why not make his night; there's no coming to a party and not having a little bit of fun. Besides, he looked like he needed it… Though, she already knows the outcome of what she had decided to brighten his day.

"What's your name, young Shadowhunter?" she asked curiously as she sipped her Blue Bloods some more.

Alec's gaze hardened on the girl. Of course she knew what he was, he just happened to ignore that fact for a moment; but whenever she asked his name? He felt as if she was putting him in a high-chair and treating him like a child. Another thing he seemed to never be able to avoid. His parents didn't treat him like this; no, because he was the oldest sibling—he was expected to do his part as a role model for his younger sister and brother, but; this girl thrashed and changed that, by treating him as if he was a child. As if she was older than him…

But come to think of it; she is a downworlder… maybe she is older than him..

Alec sighed as he let go of his cold attitude and replied, "Alec Lightwood."

"Nice to meet you, Alexander Lightwood, my name is Juniper Black, but you may call me Jay. I have a feeling that we will be seeing a lot of each other from now on…" she hummed, and met his gaze full on, without backing down.

Alec was feeling kind of skeptic, though. He didn't know what this girl would bring forth into his life, but he knew that she was probably right. He couldn't doubt that feeling that he had growing in his stomach; the one that turned his stomach and twisted his heart inside his chest in what he assumed was anticipation.

What could only come of this meeting must be absolute chaos.

* * *

><p>Jace and Clary had been looking for the high warlock of Brooklyn for ten minutes now, both weren't paying attention to the fact that they had lost Alec a while back. But that wasn't exactly what they were focused on. They were in need of finding Magnus Bane; so he could release the spell that he'd put on Clary way back when, so that she could remember if her mother was a Shadowhunter or not, and remember what happened as she was a child. So they resulted in asking every single being that they passed if they'd seen him.<p>

As it had turned out, every time they asked one of the partiers where Magnus was, the answer was always that he was in _a room_. And that 'room' was always in one place or another _at the same time._ So there's no mistake that it confused the hell out of the two teens as they tried to find whom they've came to find while crashing his party.

And truth be told, their journey to find the warlock hadn't been fruitless. Jace had to prevent Clary from drinking any of the faerie drinks at least twice as they went along and had to stop her from dancing with any of the downworlders, even as he flirted with a few of them. But they got what they needed.

They found out what had happened to Clary's mind, her memories... As it turned out, Magnus was asked to place a memory spell on her that had to be renewed every two years. To remedy that, Clary had to read a few pages from the Grey Book...

But, Magnus couldn't help but think back to a few of the party guests he had downstairs... one of them being a drunk girl...and a sneaky warlock... There was trouble already brewing and Magnus could feel it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: alright, that's it for now... This is an apology for dropping my stories out of no where... but, I'm going to be continuing a few of them, since I'm on Spring Break right now... Enjoy. :) <strong>


	4. Ch 3 Guess Who,

**AN: ****Camille won't exist, sorry about that. My OC is kinda taking her place. Sorry, about that...**

**This chapter is short too, because I didn't have a good transitive paragraph… so sorry for that as well... :) R&R.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Guess who<strong>

"Any-who," Magnus was in a rush to get the two out of his library—the only place he trusted to speak about anything secret in private. "You can't read too much of the Grey Book at once, like I said. And I have a party to attend to. I don't want my guests to swallow up on each other. So, out you go." He shooed them.

His spiky, colorful, sparkly, black hair fell in his eyes in his haste, but he simply swiped the undisciplined hairs out of the way. He really had other things to do, and the young Shadowhunters weren't moving quickly enough for him. But he mentally sighed whenever they were finally out the door, giving him at least a few seconds to gather himself before he's gone to look for the trouble—the girl, and the young warlock.

He felt her; while he was carefully avoiding being addressed by the persistent Shadowhunters'—he felt her presence, and the bad vibes of something dark that fitted a human lawyer's type of trouble. A power that no one in their right mind would miss…

_*12 years ago* _

"_The only few times I ever felt his aura was when I was near the pack, Magnus," her voice hummed and broke every once in a while from the amount of drinks she'd had before coming to his apartment. _

_Magnus was sure she didn't drink for the fun of it, there was something troubling her—no matter how many times she told him that she did it to calm her nerves, he knew her explanation was deeper than that, but he didn't bother to say anything. He's sure that the reason she's drunk now was because she was in trouble when she was near Lucian's pack. And he knows for a fact that she just wanted to forget it, that she didn't want to ask him for help, but she needed to… she's vulnerable. _

"_Jay. Listen to me, he isn't going to come for you." His voice was stern, his promise. And he meant it, too. "But, you're going to have to go away for now,"_

_*End Flashback*_

Now he was starting to have second thoughts on it… What would a young warlock want with his Jay, though?

* * *

><p>Jay was watching Alec steadily, while thinking about how she was going to deal with the young warlock. Her mind was slowly slipping away from all the solutions that she managed to think of, and again she got frustrated at the shining liquid in her cup. She tried to remember who she was just talking to before she called the Shadowhunter out, but her mind kept drawing a blank. Actually, she couldn't even remember why she was angry.<p>

So, forgetting whatever it is she was trying to think of, she took another sip of her Blue Bloods, and caught Alec's eye again, feeling the need to speak to him. "Are you here for a reason?" she found herself dazedly asking, before she realized that what she asked was stupid.

But Alec didn't seem to mind, since he answered without a second thought.

"I'm here because of a 'friend' of my family's. She desperately wanted answers and now we're here." Jay could easily tell that he didn't regret saying what he just said, and that he was possibly even feeling a bit triumphant getting his reason out there. She simply raised an eyebrow, not even caring that she was about to be nosy. She's naturally curious.

"Family friend?" she looked down to her glass and noted that it was empty, but she sighed, she didn't need any more anyways. She'd like to keep her train of thought at the moment.

"A friend of one of my family members," his brow furrowed and his face contorted in a disgusted way for a moment before it vanished and Jay wasn't even sure if she saw the expression.

"But, what answers could she possibly want?"

Alec fixed her with a sharp gaze, before he relaxed a little bit and calmly replied to her question.

"I don't know. She just wanted some kind of answers,"

"She wanted to find answers . . . at a downworlder party." Jay finished, skeptically.

Now that Jay thought of it, she did vaguely remember seeing Alec with a golden blonde and a fiery red head while they were looking for something or someone. Though, which one was the girl Alec mentioned? She couldn't remember even with her sharp senses; thanks to the Blue Bloods drink.

Alec didn't answer her though, he just kept staring at her, his eyes curious and looked as if he was solving an important riddle, not at all like he was paying attention to what she just said.

"Was your friend, perhaps, looking for answers from my dear high warlock?" Jay took him by surprise, but a smirk slowly turned the corners of her lips upward. She didn't like that he kept staring at her like she was a problem to be solved, or however he was staring at her. She was just glad she caught his attention.

Alec's gaze got hard again, but he turned away from her as if he was looking for someone. His companions he's arrived with she'd presume.

She sensed him tense up whenever she asked her question, and she could help but be a bit amused about the situation.

"It was just an innocent question," she grinned at him. She was almost longing for him to turn back to her again.

A different voice startled her, and demanded her attention to the opposite direction that she was facing.

"Coming from you, I hardly doubt your queries were in anyway innocent, Jay."

Icy blue cats' eyes met deep emerald ones as her pupils dilated twice their original size. Her indecisively visible wings fluttered heavily before disappearing from view again and her eyebrows shot upward in shock, giving away the surprise that she found to facing the man at this time.

"Magnus," Jay's blood ran cold but the fluttering wasn't only happening for her wings, she felt her stomach have the same reaction.

"Juniper." He wore a charming smile on his face, despite his eyes betraying his actual feeling. He seemed a bit under a strain and stressed out. "It's been a few years since I've last saw you."

Alec just watched the encounter with narrowed eyes, but decidedly said nothing.

"So, what do you want?" Jay coolly asked, this was a surprise from the way she affectionately called him her warlock earlier, and the way she reacted, so it kind of confused Alec.

"I need to speak to you, if you don't mind," the colorful spikes of his hair kind of shadowed his face ominously as he said this, and Jay instantly got up to lead him to somewhere more private to speak.

"This way."


	5. Ch 4 Together Again

**So, I'm back again! Here's the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Together Again<strong>

Alec had stayed behind once Jay and the Warlock had walked off. His thoughts were consumed with 'How do they know each other' as he began to scan the crowd for the mundie and his sister, already giving up on finding Clary and Jace. He tried to get the image of the odd downworlder off his mind but her eyes plagued him, and soon enough he found himself hoping to see her again.

And, from what Jay had told him a few moments earlier, she was probably giong to be seen around a lot. But he couldn't help but be a bit wary of the high warlock as he remembered that Jay had practically called a claim to him. He sighed.

Looking amongst the crowd, Alec finally caught a glimpse of his sister without Clarissa's mundie, but surrounded around a bunch of faeries. Male faeries of each sort. This is just great. What happened to the mundie? He couldn't have just gone off on his own, could he?

Alec swiftly made his way toward his sister with a frown on his face. Isabelle didn't seem to notice that he was there, unfortunately, and neither did the faeries that surrounded her. He tapped her shoulder, and waited impatiently for Isabelle to turn and face him.

"What?" she snapped.

"Where is the mundane?" Alec glared at her.

Isabelle seemed to blink in confusion for what felt like a few minutes before her eyes dimmed in realization. "He drank one of the downworlder drinks, and he... he... he's a rat... now. I can't find him."

From what it looked like to Alec she wasn't really looking for him. He shook his head in stress. No doubt they're going to here it from the fiery red head. The one he already didn't have the patience to deal with, let alone any miracle to deal with her when she's mad - and they_ just_ met the girl not a few days ago!

"You know that Clary is going to flip," he told her. "And if you want to save yourself from her 'wrath', you might want to consider actually_ trying_ to find him."

Isabelle snorted.

"She shouldn't have brought him. She knew that what we were getting into wasn't even really suited for her to come here either," she rolled her eyes. "The girl is stubborn, and frankly, I think she should learn a lesson. Let _her_ find him."

Alec sighed again, but decided; the mundane wasn't his problem. It's hers. She can deal with it on her own. Besides, if Clary decides to pin the blame on anyone, Alec will just be there to remind her that it was her fault. Not theirs. A smirk pulled at his lips, but he told Isabelle that they might be leaving soon, so they both set out, looking for Jace and Clary.

* * *

><p>Jay stared at the warlock in front of her. Though she tried to tell herself to stop thinking about him, stop remembering everything about him that had called her to him, she felt her heart flutter as she met his eyes. <em>Damn it, Jay<em>, she thought frowning.

She dragged him into one of the many rooms she's seen while she was partying. It was completely quiet compared to the noise on the outside of the house where the party was taking place. It was dark, so she couldn't see much, and she didn't bother turning on the lights because she doesn't trust herself to face him alone just quite yet.

"Would you like to tell me who the warlock was?" Magnus asked her patiently, before turning his eyes away from her to look out a window that looked over a dark alley filled with 'supernatural' motorbikes.

Jay didn't speak for a while, suddenly finding her combat boots more interesting than the conversation that they were supposed to be having. She could hardly remember the guy's name, though she felt that something wasn't right, and she was missing something important - she figured that his name was the missing piece.

"I...think... I can't remember..." she frowned. "Seym... Something.. I don't know... he put his number in my phone, but... something happened after that, I think."

"Seymour?" Magnus's brow quirked.

"Yeah, that's his name..." Jay smiled amusedly. "Do you know him?"

"No. You said Seym, and the only name I could think of that starts with that is 'Seymour'" he smiled at her.

Jay rolled her eyes. She couldn't even remember what the kid looked like. He was something, though. She felt it when she got her phone back. That's the only thing she remembered, but strangely she didn' think much of it right now. She was just happy to see _him_ again - the last time she saw him she was in trouble.

"I've missed you, Maggie," she murmured, finally meeting his green cat's eyes, feeling satisfied that he didn't turn away.

"The feeling is mutual," he reached out for her hand and tugged her to him before wrapping his arms around her waist, and resting his head on the top of hers. "And every time I _do _see you, you're in trouble."

Jay could practically hear the smirk in his voice as she rolled her eyes. But it was true, she was just thinking that herself.

"Actually, I think it'd be best if you would... stop leaving me."

She stopped breathing for a minute, staring unblinkingly at one of the motorbikes that was near.

"Stay here, in Brooklyn, Jay. I can't..." she heard him sigh through his nose. "I can't protect you when you're so distant from me."

Jay still didn't answer him. She stayed still, feeling her heart beat, and feeling Magnus's, the feeling of it almost lulling her to sleep with the effects of the drink she had still running strong in her system. As she felt her eyes getting heavy, she leaned back, catching his gaze.

"Maggie; have you ever wondered what it would be like if we were still together?" she smiled dreamily.

Magnus almost didn't reply to her. Of course he'd wondered, but that was so long ago... Nearly two years ago he wondered about them... About_ when_ they were going to get back together... He knew they would. She always came back, no matter how many times he tried to get rid of her.

And if he thought about it long enough, he thought that maybe he could protect her better if they were still together. Her eyes were still locked with his as she stared expectingly. He slowly descended so that their mouths were nearly a hair's breath away before saying quietly, "Why wonder?"and his lips locked with hers.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That was completely random. xD <strong>

**Don't worry, Malec lovers! There's going to be Malec love in here, and Alec and Jay love too. :)**


	6. Ch 5 Seymour

**AN: I deleted the Author's note Chapter. **

**Oh and I'm Sorry for not updating in like 30 decades; I hope you all can forgive me! D:**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Seymour<strong>

"So… You have this… Seymour's number?" Magnus murmured quietly, pondering why she would even exchange numbers with the boy in the first place._ Jay never struck me as the promiscuous type_, he thought with a frown, noticing that she wasn't entirely paying attention to him and he knew that she'd soon come around.

The party was long since over, but there were that peculiar group of Shadowhunters that were still there, looking for Simon the rat outside in the alleyway after the redhead had lost him again since there was a hole in the bag that she had originally put him in. It was a strange set of circumstances that they had been introduced to. Jay and Magnus just watched from his living room window as the four nephilim children began walking down the street, but the blonde one and the redhead had stopped to search for the rat.

Jay wasn't worried about those two though; her mind kept wandering back to Alec as he walked off sulkily with his 'sister'—she assumed—mildly wondering what questions the family friend of his had before she turned her attention back to Magnus.

"Of course," she rifled through her back pocket before pulling out her sidekick and handed it to Magnus. "Does it feel different to you?"

Jay knew that Magnus would have cracked a joke if he was in the mood to, because what she said did sound absurd; but she could still feel the odd vibe… or feeling that Seymour had put off on her phone, and she was wondering if he could too.

"I'm not sure, honestly, Jay," Magnus went through the numbers and found the one he was looking for nearly effortlessly, and the second he found it he was all business with no hope of becoming his joking and cocky self again. The situation calls for business right now. "Alright here it is—we need some sort of spell to figure out what he had done to your phone… to figure out what he's up to…"

"You mean like… magic? Like… we should call him and ask?" she asked, attempting to bring some humor into the conversation. She didn't like business conversation. It made her feel like she should be responsible.

Luckily he got the reaction she was hoping for, Magnus gave her a small half smile, but instantly it was gone and he frowned at her. "This is serious…"

"There is _seriously_ some magic in calling with a cell phone; I'm telling you, Maggie, this generation is booming with technology!" she grinned, but faltered and went back into seriousness after he fixed her with a look that told her to cut it out. "Magnus… can't you come up with something?"

"Actually, I think I might have something."

Magnus got up from his leather sofa, leaving not a trace of his sitting there beside the hybrid that was watching his every move, knowing that he felt her staring. She watched as he walked to one of the bookshelves that homed one of the many spell books that he had, and saw him gently grasp a green leather covered book with no distinct words or symbols on it, which only made the book recognizable by its unique color and texture, aside from its yellowing pages on the inside.

_Vintage_, she thought. _If it wasn't a spell book we could make a lot of money selling it_. "What's this?" she reached for the book as Magnus sat back down beside her watching her with skeptical eyes.

"The great big book of everything, of course," Magnus answered, and Jay noticed that his eyes had moved to her hair and lingered on the stray pieces of black hair that had fallen from her hair bump that she had skillfully placed hours ago when getting dressed. She watched as his hand slowly reached up and moved to the strands as if in warning before he moved them back and out of her face, giving her a tingly feeling in her gut. "But, I'm not sure if it has anything of a magical cell phone in it."

Jay scoffed, feeling the sensation slowly ebb, and she helped him by pulling the small but heavy book onto one of her legs so that the other half of the book was one of his as she began to turn the pages swiftly, reading every word that came across her vision.

"Do you even know what you're looking for?" Magnus asked her.

"No, but I will once I find it," she breathed.

* * *

><p>Alec couldn't understand what was going on. Or he wouldn't understand it. Once again, Clary had scooped up his best friendcrush to go do what _she_ wanted. She took him to go find her rat-like best friend. Alec was beginning to grow frustrated as he and Isabelle decided to walk all the way back to the Institute without the other two. _Fuck her_, his thoughts murmured to him. _She isn't worth the time, and Jace is a lost cause_. His heart stuttered at that thought before it started to thud its usual monotonous beating as he shifted the direction of his thoughts, turning when his sister turned, both deciding to change streets. _I can't worry about him all the time… but I'm afraid I'm going to anyways_…

What was even worse was that he couldn't bring himself to stop thinking about him… and how he was losing him…

"So…" Isabelle brought him out of his train of thought, and Alec met her gaze instantly, grateful for the distraction from himself.

"What?"

"Who was that girl you were talking to?" Isabelle knew her brother, and she knew what he had confessed to her nearly two years ago that he was gay. And, she knew for a fact that he had told her that he was falling in love with Jace. So, watching them talk, and seeing her brother express interest in the girl served as quite the confusion to Isabelle… Alec already knew this—he knew she was going to ask—he knew his sister, but he didn't think that she was watching them talk. Actually he didn't even know that she was watching them at all.

"Her name is Juniper," he answered quietly, looking down at the sidewalk as his mind provided him with a crystal clear image of the downworlder that he had met not a few hours ago.

"She's beautiful," his sister supplied thoughtfully, and it didn't take long for Alec to realize what Isabelle was doing, even though she's never gone this far before. The way she had said _that_ let him know that she was looking at him as she said this…Like she was open to making a suggestion that he really didn't want to hear.

But that doesn't mean that he would lie, because she _is_ beautiful; and strangely intriguing. She was the other subject his mind kept tossing at him tonight. Though, he was sure it wasn't because of what Isabelle thought it was. And try as he may, he was trying to find a way to divert Isabelle from thinking that he was attracted to her. Because 'attracted' he was not; he'd like to think of it as being 'willingly interested in a peculiar thing that could serve as a science project or something'… because that's what Jay is… She's a thing.

But he couldn't come up with a way to say that without sounding like he was ignorant and in crazy amounts of denial. So he inwardly sighed and decided to accept the inevitable; the first preference discussion with his younger sister.

"She is," he finally admitted.

Isabelle seemed to get frustrated with his answer, though as she heaved an irritated sigh, but she worked to tone down her annoyance as she calmly spoke—well as _calmly_ as she could. "And you seemed interested in her…"

"Isabelle…"

"Alec," she retorted. "I know what you said, but… I know that look that you were giving her."

"The one that expressed that I thought that her species is kind of bizarre?" Alec quipped.

Isabelle sighed in agitation at her brother's blatant dismissal, but she decided she wouldn't argue with him on it… well at least for now. "Fine, be that way."

* * *

><p>"Simon!" Clary called down the alley, noticing that Jace wasn't following her, as he stayed where he was, arms crossed, seemingly off in his own world. "Jace; aren't you going to help me?"<p>

"Clary… now's not the time," Jace murmured.

"What do you mean, 'now's not the time'? What's wrong with you?" Clary began to argue. "Simon is lost because of Isabelle, and you're telling me that now isn't the time to look for him?"

"Clary," he started again, this time sternly staring into her eyes, his lips set in a thin line. "Now. _Is not_. The time. We have company."

She finally noticed that after Jace had mentioned it—someone's soft barely audible footsteps were heard coming from the very far south end of the alleyway that she and Jace had found their way into. And when Clary and Jace had turned around to face their new guest they weren't all that surprised to see a lanky built guy coming their way, and once he was under a street light they could make out a distinct bronze coloration to his messy chin-length locks above his head. But, his eyes were obscured in an ominous shadow that made him look suspicious.

"What do you think you're doing here?" he asked coldly to the duo that watched him with cautious eyes.

* * *

><p>Alec was alone now. He told Isabelle to go home without him, that he had business to take care of, to which Isabelle responded with a slight smirk, but otherwise she left without an argument. Now he walked back to the apartment from whence he came. He wasn't sure what made him want to go back, but he felt like he wanted to know answers—answers to questions that he doesn't have. He just… feels like he needs to be doing something—something that involved Jay.<p>

He wasn't sure what it was; but he was getting that odd feeling that he had whenever he was at the party. The twisty feeling when he felt something was wrong when the Seymour guy was speaking to Jay. He wanted to make sure that the bronze-haired warlock wasn't anywhere near her. Why, he wasn't sure, but something was telling him to go back and ask what was going on, despite the fact that he and his family have their own new set of problems now.

Maybe he was becoming interested in the downworlder girl, and that realization gave him more relief than he originally thought it would. But, relief for what?—Relief that he wasn't actually gay, and that his parents won't kill him? The relieving feeling that he won't have to worry about Jace breaking his heart? It wasn't that he was attracted to Jay… She's just interesting, and that is it. At least, he hopes so. But, the way things were looking now he couldn't dwell on it; there has to be a reason why he felt the way he did whenever Seymour had left Jay to her devices at the bar. There just had to be.

Alec, wanting to get to Magnus's apartment quicker felt grateful that he still had some of the last speed rune inked onto the inside of his wrist that was left over from their last hunt at Pandemonium, and he used it to his need. Disappearing in a dead sprint from the human's eyes, it only took him a few blocks to get there, and he was down the street from the high warlock's home.

'_I sure hope what I'm doing is right,_' he thought quietly as he finished the last few yards between himself and the apartment, stepping up to the door to knock, but he suddenly realized, '_She doesn't even live here…_' he inwardly groaned. '_Maybe there's still some dumb luck for me that I'll be able to find her elsewhere_…'

He began to turn around but was stopped when the door swung open to reveal the girl that he was just stressing himself over, standing in the doorway with a look close to shock shown clearly on her face. "Alec Lightwood, I didn't think I'd see you so soon," she grinned at him.

'_Oh, what dumb luck that she was actually still here hours after the party had already ended_,' he thought as his blood ran cold.

"Jay, who is it at the door?" he heard the voice of the high warlock call out a few feet behind the girl, but he didn't bother coming to the door himself to see who it was.

"Just a friend I met during your party," she answered before focusing her attention on Alec with a small frown on her face. "If I'm right, you must be here for something. It must have something to do with what I'm trying to find out for myself."

"How did you—?" Alec began, but Jay cut him off before he could finish.

"Many gifts of being half warlock half faerie," she answered quietly, but she reached out and took Alec's hand pulling him into the doorway. "I'm not sure what for, but I need you to help me figure out what Seymour's deal was."

And without argument, Alec let her lead him inside Magnus's loft.

* * *

><p>Clary froze as the guy stepped closer to them, just now noticing that there were dark violet tendrils of energy flowing about his person, and she couldn't help but think that it was beautiful despite their situation. A flash of information from the Grey book flashed behind her eyes, and a tiny thought whispered to her quietly before screaming in every fiber of her being, '<em>He's not human; and he's not getting together with Jace and me for a friendly chat over tea,<em>' "Jace," she turned, but he was already down and in fighting position; ready to fight whatever they're up against.

"Clary, go hide," Jace answered her, seraph blade in his hand. "Warlocks are tricky fighters…"

"Huh… a Shadowhunter that realizes upfront what I am," the warlock spoke sarcastically as a slow smirk brought up the corners of his lips. "But, I'm afraid I don't like being addressed by that; to you, it's Seymour. But for now, it's _Mercy_. Because there's no way you're going to walk free. It's indeed a coincidence that I'm in need of two children of the angel morsels for my spell anyway…"

When he seemed to be impressed with Jace's knowledge, Clary only used that as a distraction to make a run for it. Though, she really didn't get very far, she managed to get far enough away that if Jace needed her she'd be able to sprint back to him, so she had ducked behind an empty trashcan, watching with fearful eyes.

**. **

**.**

**.**

The fight was quick, they exchanged a few blows, but as far as Clary could tell it looked like Jace was winning; of course, the other guy is a warlock, so obviously he wouldn't have actually trained as much. But, Clary couldn't help but feel apprehension freshly seat itself on her shoulders, though she didn't feel like she underestimated Seymour.

No, she didn't feel that way until after a moments worth of watching Jace had disappeared—it was something Clary didn't understand though, she was watching them fight the entire time! '_Is it a glamour?_,' she questioned herself. "Jace!" she screamed.

Nothing.

She got up from behind the trashcan that she took as cover, looking around wildly as she ran back to where Jace and Seymour had been fighting, screaming all the while. "Jace!" she waited a few more minutes before she screamed his name again. "Jace, where are you!?"

But there was still no answer.


	7. Ch 6 Jace? Gone?

**I'm in dreaded school again, like I probably haven't already mentioned, so I'm going to try to update whenever I'm free, and I was free today and the other day that I updated, how cool is that? ^.^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Jace? Gone?<strong>

Once they were inside, Jay stopped and stared outside the door, feeling a sensation of whiplash come over her as her sight began to leave her. Colors danced about her vision forming odd shapes until she could make out a clear image. It was a boy that looked familiar—it was one of the people that Alec had came with she gathered, and as the image shifted a little more she saw the face of Seymour with a smirk being the first feature she recognized him by; she was only sure it was him because his violet eyes were glowing as her vision faded away.

She frowned. "Looks like Seymour has a little more up his sleeve than we originally thought, Magnus." She closed the door and locked it, turning and heading back to the living room with Alec following slowly behind her wearily and worriedly. But Magnus answered from where he was on his couch, reading the book of spells that they had pulled out, not even looking up to see who it was that had came with her.

"Oh? And, Jay," he sighed. "Out of all the times that you have invited people into my home, you choose now to invite them in, while we're in the middle of something?"

"The Shadowhunter means us no trouble, he obviously came back to help me," Jay tilted her head back in defiance, fixing him with her icy gaze, which caused Magnus to look up at both her and Alec, his eyes lingering on Alec for a little while longer than on Jay as he rose a slender eyebrow; but he didn't dare argue on the subject diversion, instead getting back to what she was saying earlier.

"Well…? What else is the young warlock up to?" he asked Jay as he looked Alec over with a sly gleam in his eye—Jay already knew that he was enjoying the view, because she sure did. A smile tugged at her lips before she remembered the young warlock; the epitome of their current problems, and her frown came back deeper than before.

"Some blonde kid that was here earlier… Seymour managed to get to him…" Jay looked to Alec when she said this. "What was the guy's name again, that you were with, Alec?"

Alec wasn't expecting her to ask him that; but he should have already known who she was going to ask about the moment he felt her eyes turn back to him. But… if Jay had saw him in her vision, then… Jace might be in trouble.

"Jace…?" Alec couldn't come to terms with that, he couldn't, he was appalled. "But... Jace would never… He's never got caught by a downworlder before," at that comment, he noticed both Magnus and Jace get a little defensive, but he continued anyways, asking Jay with a slight urgency hidden behind his worried tone of voice. "Are you sure it wasn't someone else?"

He's always seen Jace as someone strong; almost invincible even. Well, _almost_—he knew that Jace still got _hurt_—and Alec was always the one to help him draw an Iratz rune with the stele on him to help him out… but… Alexander has never known Jace to get _kidnapped_, and by a downworlder no less. He wants to know what happened and why.

"I don't know…" Jay answered. "I got the vision as soon as you walked in the door… and well… he was with you… you're connected—you know each other, so it must be him. I mean, he had the same golden shade of hair as the guy that was with the fiery red head."

Magnus murmured something as she explained to Alec who she thought it was, but Jay was too self-occupied in rethinking who else the victim might be to detect what he was saying. Alec heard him though…

"_Those _kids," was what he heard, but Alec ignored him.

"Clary," Alec frowned. "Does he have Clary too?"

"I didn't see a girl, I only saw the blonde," Jay answered going to sit by Magnus.

Magnus watched Alec from the corner of his eyes as Jay took the book into her lap, and he saw that Alec was going to attempt to make his way to the door before he stopped him. "We can't do anything about it yet; we're still not sure what Seymour wants with Juniper. And according to my lovely companion here; the reason you have came back here was to help her figure it out as well—otherwise you wouldn't have came here, correct?"

Alec met Magnus's green cat eyes, and noticed with slight shock that he held the same wise undertone as Jay had if not more, and the intensity of his gaze was enough to make him double think before he decided not to answer and he replied with his answer. "I guess…" he was thinking of Jay when he made his way back here.

Magnus smiled a stunning smile and addressed the Shadowhunter directly this time. "Good, then be a doll and grab us some coffee from my fridge; the kitchen is down that hall on the first turn to the right. You can't miss the fridge—it's ruby."

Alec stared in surprise, and Jay stared at Magnus in partial amusement as Alec began to slowly walk toward the kitchen. "'Go grab us some coffee?'" she questioned.

"I'm not sure if the New York Institute has heard of the news yet or what," Magnus replied, and Jay realized why he had sent Alec off. "But… I think this has a lot to do with you."

Jay didn't say anything but met Magnus's eyes as she thought about what he said.

"You heard about Valentine being back, haven't you?"

"I have," she answered quietly.

"And you know what he's doing?"

"No," she frowned, the only thing she knew was that he was on some mission, and that downworlders of all kind should beware. Was there something else that he was doing? "Do you?"

"Not exactly," Magnus spoke quickly and quietly, flipping another page in the spell book as he went back to reading through it. "But, the girl that Alexander mentioned… Clary Fray—Clarissa Fairchild is Jocelyn Fairchild's and Valentine Morgenstern's daughter. That was all Jocelyn would tell me at the time, nearly fourteen years ago; but I kept an ear around after she kept bringing her daughter back every two years to erase poor Clarissa's memory of coming into contact with any kind of demon, faerie, or warlock, or anything else of the likes. What I heard around and about from a few of Lucian's—you do know Lucian don't you?"

"Yes," she murmured.

"Well, I heard that Jocelyn hid the Mortal cup somewhere, and Valentine wants it… Now supposedly Jocelyn had forced herself into a coma, which she is going to have to wake up from sooner or later to help her daughter understand what's going on. But, I don't know what Val—"

Magnus cut off with his hasty explanation as Alec walked in with two cups of coffee—straight black much to Magnus's and Jay's distaste, but he brought a small cup of milk as well on the small tray and sugar as well, setting it down on the coffee table in front of Magnus and Jay's legs. "Here's your coffee…"

Jay beamed a bright smile at him. "You're gorgeous and sweet," she reached for one cup.

"Yes, you are, aren't you?" Magnus agreed with a smile toward Alec. "Thank you, dear."

Alec blushed slightly at being under the scrutiny of the both of them, and he stepped back a little with his arms behind his back.

"Did you want some coffee, or something?" Jay asked blowing the fresh hot coffee in her cup.

Magnus looked to him curiously as well, feeling a small smile come to his lips. "You could have helped yourself to _anything_ you want," he winked which only made Alec blush even more.

"Magnus," Jay hit his leg.

"What?" he pouted lightly at her. "He could… he's sexy and he knows it."

Jay rolled her eyes but nodded. "Back to doing what we were, I think Jace's disappearance might have something to do with me…" she began catching Alec's eye as she thought over what Magnus had just told her before Alec had joined them again.

* * *

><p>Clary wasn't sure where she was at now, but she kept screaming Jace's name over and over again as she walked frightfully down the alley way. But she didn't realize that there was someone following her at a close rate, following behind, but stalking stealthily in the night until they slyly but accidentally knocked over one of the trash bins that were lined up against the abandoned warehouse walls, and she began to regret allowing Simon to come with her as she was still determined to find her friend.<p>

She slowly turned around, scanning the dark alleyway for anything that she could find, letting out a small whisper that chilled her blood beginning at her spine because she knew she was wrong. "Jace…?"

There wasn't an answer, except the person—or thing, she had seen a demon before, and now she wasn't too closed to the possibility of being stalked down an alley by one—that have been following her had stepped out from the dark and shadows to where she could see its silhouetted form. And from what she could tell, it had the form of a teenage boy. A small burden of fear had left her shoulders, but she assumed it was the Shadowhunter blood in her that kept her on edge as she stared cautiously ahead of her. "Who's there?"

The person began to walk toward her, getting closer with each step, and she managed to take the same amount of steps back, not even looking over her shoulders to see if she was being backed into a corner, or a dead end. He seemed to mutter something off in a language that she could barely detect before he began to speak English after she hadn't replied. "Ah; so you're a chica, then."

'_Definitely a teenage boy,_' Clary thought. '…_And he's of the Hispanic nature, too?_' She stepped back again. "Who are you?" she asked quietly. "What do you want?"

"Raphael…" he answered simply. "And, I take it, you're looking for someone, are you not?"

"Jace," Clary said out loud, remembering why she was out here in the first place, looking for Simon. … Though, apparently he was taken to some vampires… she really didn't want to approach them alone now. But, she needed to find Simon…

"I'm looking for a friend," she clarified after she detected a sense of confusion in the air.

"Oh?" Raphael stepped closer again, causing Clary to take a tiny step back, again. "But, who are you?"

"Clary…"

"Oh, well… Clary," Raphael began. "You're in the wrong place, at the wrong time to be looking for your amigo, chica…" he noticed that she was starting to step backward a little quicker than she was before, and Clary could practically detect an evil smirk coming into his voice as she noticed him getting closer much faster than she would have originally thought possible before he was already near her—in front of her to be exact—and she finally realized that she _was_ backed into a dead end that she felt like an idiot—a dead idiot. "For now… you're in my territory."

* * *

><p><strong>Authoress Note: <strong>Should this still be a Magnus/Jay/Alec pairing? Or should I stick Jay with someone else, and keep Magnus with Alec? :o Just wondering. I like where the plot is going though, so I'm devoted to writing this whenever I can.


End file.
